


Let's Get Things Straight

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, Lesbians in Space, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Janeway and Seven make an unusual appearance in front of a salty Chakotay





	Let's Get Things Straight

“Listen. Don’t you think that the Kazons will get wise to our little ‘gravometric interference’ problem pretty quickly? Sounds like you just want to lie low and do nothing until we get blown out of the skies.”

“That’s not what I’m saying, B’elanna. You just don’t understand the tenseness of the situation,” mansplained Chakotay. “Listen, I know a lot more about this, and--”

“Well, before your wishy washy plan gets us all destroyed I’ll start by destroying your nose--”

Torres and Chakotay stopped at the sound of a swift swoosh and looked over as Seven and the Captain stepped through the doorway shyly. She smiled. 

“Um, Kathy? Can I ask about...” asked Chakotay. 

“Call me Captain, Commander.” 

“What? Can’t I call you Kathy?”

“No. Captain, now.”

“Um, ok, Captain.”

Janeway gave him a curt nod and grasped Seven’s hand as the two joined the senior bridge officers, sitting down at two empty chairs in the front of the room. Chakotay frowned as his eyes trailed down the Captain’s chest and towards her waist, and then traced from Seven’s hair, to her shoulders, to her stomach…

“Why are you…”

“Why am I what?” demanded Kathryn. 

“Why are you--why is it---why are your--um--switched?” Chakotay rested a flat hand on his cheek as his mouth popped open. 

The rest of the senior crew couldn’t help but stare as well at them: 

The glints of red in Kathryn’s warm brown hair was curled up in a neat French twist. A silver metal glove snaked around her fingers, and a V-shaped silver decoration highlighted her right eye. A shimmery grey jumpsuit circling around her neck clung to her skin tightly, and she crossed her high-heel clad feet delicately. 

Seven’s ashy blond hair was teased in a slight pompadour and coiled back in a tight bun. Framing her shoulders was the red upper portion of a Starfleet uniform and the shine of a perky gold combadge. Seven put both hands on her waist. 

Chakotay squirmed in his seat, fingered his grey stubble, and leaned in to whisper in Janeway’s face.

“What’s this all about with her? Are you saying you didn’t enjoy our date last week? What are you saying about me, going out with her like this?”

Janeway moved Seven’s hand that she was holding up onto the table. 

“I don’t give a shit what you think about this. You’re just resentful that you would never fit in Seven’s jumpsuit,” she said, loudly.

Chakotay and the senior officers stared in horror. 

Seven just giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
